Someone who loves me
by DisneyChica
Summary: Garrett and Lindy are in to each other, but don't want to admit it. As Garrett tells Lindy about being depressed that Delia made fun about his dating fails, Lindy decided to show him that she's the one for him in a sexy way. What will happen? M Rated Larrett One Shot for a reason! :D Don't like, don't read! I own nothing! :D R&R :) Request from bubbles237 ! :)


**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a M rated Lindy/Garrett One Shot for you :D**

**It was a request from bubbles237 and I really hope that you like it and leave a review :D**

**I try my best with this, even though I had to change it a bit since it won't be a multi chapter story :D**

**Well, it's been a while since I posted a M rated One Shot because of my new story but I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Garrett and Lindy are in to each other, but don't want to admit it. As Garrett tells Lindy about being depressed that Delia made fun about his dating fails, Lindy decided to show him that she's the one for him in a sexy way. What will happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's apartment**

**Lindy's POV:**

I was at my apartment down in the basement, waiting for Garrett.

He was pretty busted, because of Delia, talking about his love live and how he always failed.

Well, I didn't understand all of this girls at all.

I was in freaking love with that guy and I'd love it, if he would ask me out.

Even though he'd probably never do that.

I looked at the SMS again that he sent me:

_Can I come over? I really need someone to talk after what happened. :/_

I knew that he was crushed and I of course agreed.

I wanted to show him that he wasn't a total failure and that it gave one girl that wanted him.

More than he probably would ever expect from me.

I wanted all from him and with all, I really mean all.

Well, he said that he was coming over in a hour.

I still had plenty of time.

I decided to get showered and leave my hair wet.

Luckily I was alone at home and we had the whole house for us.

I put on a short dress and let my waves fall wet on my back.

I looked good.

Just as I was finished with also the make up, the doorbell rang.

I rushed downstairs and in front of the door was standing Garrett.

I smiled at him with a sexy smile and greeted him, ''Hey Garrett.''

Garrett looked shocked at me.

''Hey.'' He replied, not really getting the words out.

I grinned and led him in to the living room.

''Well, how are you feeling?'' I asked him.

Garrett sighed and sat down on the couch.

''Awful. What Delia said really got me. She is kinda right. I never get a girl and I probably never will.'' He replied.

I looked a bit guilty at him.

Then I put a hand on his leg, forcing him to look up.

''Garrett that's not true. You're amazing, good looking and so much more. There are plenty of girls who want you.'' I told him.

Garrett looked at me in disbelief.

**Garrett's POV:**

''Garrett that's not true. You're amazing, good looking and so much more. There are plenty of girls who want you.'' She told me.

I looked at her in disbelief. There weren't and she knew that.

Even though I actually only had eyes for her and she was looking so sexy in that short black dress...

''Like who?'' I asked her, bitter.

Lindy suddenly gave me a sexy smirk and my heart was racing.

Her hand wandered up my leg near to my cock and she leaned in to me.

Then she replied, ''Me.''

I looked shocked at her but she had already crashed her lips to mine and started kissing me.

That was a dream coming true!**  
**

I kissed her back hungrily, while she was playing with the hem of my shirt.

We broke apart and I put the shirt over my head, then kissing her again.

Lindy smirked against my lips and started to massage my cock through my pants.

I moaned at that and Lindy smirked.

We both stood up, still kissing and I unzipped her dress that fell off.

''Let's go upstairs.'' I whispered against her lips, while we were still kissing.

Lindy nodded and we somehow made it in to her room.

I took a break to look at her.

She was so beautiful and she looked so sexy only in her bra and panties.

The boner in my pants was getting hurtful slowly and Lindy seemed to notice that.

While I got on top of her on her bed, she put my pants down while I unclapsed her bra.

She started stroking me through my boxers and I was groaning more and more.

Then she put my boxers down and I moaned again.

She grinned at me sexily and then told me, ''Let me help you with that.''

She flipped us over and went straight to my cock with her moth.

Then she started to give me a blow job and I moaned and moaned.

This was just to good to be true but it was really happening.

I came with one long moan and she swallowed all.

Now I decided to return her favor and put her panties down.

I flipped us over again, licking her pussy.

She screamed and moaned at that.

''Faster!'' She cried and I did what I was told.

She tasted so good.

Then I put two fingers in her, finger fucking her while kissing her.

Lindy moaned and came on my fingers.

I sucked them off and put my cock in front of her entrance.

I looked at her questioning.

''Are you ready for that?'' I asked her and she nodded.

Then I suddenly remembered something.

My eyes went wide and I asked her, ''Don't we need a condom?''

Lindy chuckled and shook her head.

''I'm on birth control and now fuck me.'' She replied.

That was enough for me.

I pushed in to her and we both cried in ecstasy.

She was so tight and it was the most amazing feeling ever.

I pushed some more and she just moaned and moaned along with me.

''Put it all in.'' She moaned at me and that turned me on only more.

I did what I've been told and after a long fuck, we both came.

After coming down from my height, I pulled out and laid besides her.

Lindy snuggled closer to me, looking me in to the eyes.

She smiled, pecked my cheek and then told me, ''See. It gives a girl who loves you.''

I chuckled and put an arm around her, replying, ''Well, and I love her, too.''


End file.
